The Elements
by vampiresdohavesouls
Summary: Isabella is a witch, she just doesn't know it. she moves to forks to live with her dad, charlie, who was once also a witch. when Bella turns 17 she finds out what she is and what she can do, how will she react? rubbish summery but please read, thank's.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 1: Words

BPOV:

Looking out to sea I felt the words come to me. Just a little jingle, like something you'd teach a child, but a poem nonetheless.

_Sky and sea, keep harm from me._

The strange thing was that it didn't feel like something off of the top of my head. It felt like something I'd read - or heard - a long time ago.

_Sky and sea, keep harm from me. Earth and fire, bring…_

NO.

My entire skin started tingling. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

The arch of the sky and the granite solidity of the earth and the immeasurable span of the ocean, wave after wave after wave, to the horizon and beyond. It was as if they were all waiting, watching, listening to me.

I can't finish it. I can't say anymore. As long as I didn't find the last words of the poem, I am safe. Everything would be as it always had been; I would go home and live out my quite, ordinary life in peace. As long as I could keep from saying the words, I would be all right. The poem was running through my mind, like the tinkling of icy music far away, and the last words fell into place.

_Sky and sea, keep harm from me. Earth and fire_, _bring… my desire._

Yes.

**Oh, what have I done?**

It was like a string snapping. The next thing I know I'm on my feet, staring wildly out at the ocean. Something had happened; I could feel it, and now I could feel the elements receding from me, their connection broken.

I no longer felt light and free, but jangled and out of tune and full of static electricity. Suddenly the ocean looked more vast than ever and not necessarily friendly. Turning sharply, I headed back towards the shore.

**Idiot, **I thought as I neared the white sand of the beach again and the frightening feeling slipped away. What was I afraid of? That the sky and the sea were really listening to me? That those words were actually going to _do _something?

I could almost laugh at myself now, talk about an overactive imagination. I was still safe, and the world was still ordinary. Words were only words.

I walked as quickly as humanly possible until I found myself at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Mayer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 2: Moving

BPOV:

'Bella? Did you say something?' I turned around to see my mother, Renée, in the doorway.

'Mom! I didn't know you were off the phone.' when Mom continued to look at me inquiringly, I added.

'I was just thinking out loud. I was saying that I'll be going to live with Charlie next week.'

An odd expression came across my mothers face, like a flash of repressed pain. Her large black eyes had dark circles under them and wandered nervously around my bare room.

'Mom, what's wrong?' I asked her in a small voice.

Mom's eyes finally met mine. 'you don't have to do this you know' she said. Here we go again, 'I could stay home, with you, while Phil travels? I don't have to go with him. We could stay here? Just you and me?-' a twinge of panic shot through me. No matter how many time I told her how much I wanted to see Charlie, my dad, she still tried to stop me from going. I mean okay, maybe I don't really want to go, but mom needs her space. She just got re-married and to be honest I really don't want to have to keep moving. Phil is a minor baseball player, so he travels a lot. And although I love him and mom dearly, I just don't think I can move around again. We never stay in one place for very long. Just long enough for me to make new friends only then to have to move all over again and make some new ones. Plus mom and Phil are still in their 'honeymoon' phase and well.. It's sickening really. The PDA is killing me.

'Mom, it's alright. I want to go.' I lie 'I'll get to see dad, and you know I've missed him. I'll get to make new friends and mom, I just- I just really don't want to have to keep moving around. I love you, you know that. It's just. I need to do this for me. You'll be fine, you have Phil now. If I didn't think you could survive without me, I wouldn't go. But you can and you are so now it's time for you to live your life and be happy and it's time for me to live with dad.' I gave her my best smile hoping that I had once again convinced her that I want to go.

She gave me a watery smile before sighing. 'I know, I know.' she said. 'I'll miss you baby, and you have to call me. Every night. And email to. Promise?. I love you baby' she said as she took a giant step towards me and pulled me into her warm embrace.

'I Love you to mom' I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 2: Worst plane ride ever

BPOV:

'All passengers for Seattle, please board.' the woman on the intercom said in a noisily voice. Sighing I picked up my carry on bag off the floor and headed to gate eight. I showed the woman my pass and she let me on the plane. I walked down the isles until I found seat thirty seven. Once there I put my carry on in the over head luggage compartment and sat in my seat.

The flight would be a few hours long so I pulled out my ear phones and plugged then in to my apple ipod. I turned my music on shuffle and gazed out of the window. I just hope no one sits next to me. I don't mind sitting next to strangers but I would rather have more space to myself.

Just at that point in time a tall lanky boy about my age, seventeen, took the seat next to me. He turned to me and gave me a toothy grin. That was when I noticed the smell. He smelt really bad, like garbage and manure mixed together. I tied not to react to it but the scent was really potent. I decided to distract myself by looking over his features. He had, brown greasy hair that stuck up in all the wrong places. He was covered in spots and he had a scar under his right blue eye. I really hate planes. Not only could I not swap seats but I was also stuck here for another few hours. How I was expected to live through this flight was beyond me. No one and I mean no one should be subjected to this level of torture. What had I done wrong to deserve this as a punishment? Someone up there must really have it in for me.

Noticing he was about to speak to me I popped one of my earphones out. The one closest to him.

'Hey.' he greeted me.

'Hi.' I mumbled hoping that the plane would split in two so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

At my reluctant reply his smile seemed to grow even bigger. I guess he didn't get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him. Ever.

'So.' he began.

'I'm mike.' he said while holding out his right hand. I really didn't want to touch his hand, or any part of him to be honest, but I pushed them thoughts to the back of my mind and placed my hand in his. It was worse than I thought it would be. His hand was coated with sweat. It was all sticky and horrible. I wanted to be sick.

'Bella,' I replied shortly.

He reluctantly let go of my hand and then when he wasn't looking I wiped my hand on my trousers leg. Great, these are my favourite jeans as well. Could this day get any worse? Sighing again I quickly placed my earphone back in my ear and turned my music up so it was loud enough that he would hear it but quiet enough so that no one else would. Maybe now he would get the message. I turned to face the window once again.

The plane ride was uneventful after that. I got a few bites to eat and had to use the bathroom a few times but that's as exciting as it got. When the plane had landed I collected all of my belongings and started to search for my father, Charlie. He was the police chief of forks so he will probably be in his police uniform.

'Bella,' I turned in the direction of the voice. Char-My dad was stood at the side near one of the food stalls calling my name. I turned and walked to where he was standing. When I was a few feet in front of him he stepped forward and engulfed me in a warm embrace.

'I've missed you Bells.' my father said.

'Missed you too.' I replied.


End file.
